


Ride Or Die, Remember?

by BlackHawksChild



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesiac Natasha, F/M, Fast and Furious AU, Jack O'Conner is Jack Hunter in this, rated for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawksChild/pseuds/BlackHawksChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he had lost her forever. But fate seemed to give her back to him. He just had to find her again... Fast & Furious Avengers AU - kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disbelief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off as an one-shot based on a scene from Fast and Furious 6. But became something much more.  
> A friend requested this almost three months ago – and I’m only after finishing it now (Devina, I’m sorry for taking so long).
> 
> This is a Fast & Furious Avengers AU – that I may or may not be continue. This depends on the response to this will decide whether or not it becomes part of a larger story line. Hope you all enjoy :)

“It wasn’t that hard to find you, Barton,” came a voice from behind him as he was tinkering with the engine he had pulled from an old car he was currently upgrading.

Slowly, Clint turned around to look at Nick Fury, F.B.I. elite special ops commander. “I wasn’t hiding,” he replied honestly, watching the older man carefully. Then he turned back to the engine; Fury wasn’t a threat to him.

“So this is the retired life of an international criminal,” Fury commented, walking over to the bench Clint was working at and moving around it, watching him carefully.

“I like it here. It’s quiet, the weather is nice and no extradition,” Clint commented, looking up from the engine. “So what are you doing here, Fury?”

“Last Tuesday, a team of highly co-ordinated drivers took down an entire military convoy in Russia,” Fury informed him.

“I don’t do cold weather,” Clint replied, his thoughts dwelling on the idea that Tasha was from Russia. No, don’t go there Barton. Natasha was gone. She was dead. He was never going to see her again. Fury brought him back to the present day.

“I already know it wasn’t you,” Fury stated. “But you are going to help me catch the ones responsible.”

Clint chuckled humourlessly. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I’m not here to extradite you. As a matter of fact, you’re going to beg me to come with me.”

Clint looked up, a frown crossing his face.

“This was taken a week ago,” Fury commented as he handed Clint a folder. The younger man slowly took the folder from Fury. “I’ll see you out front.”

Clint opened the folder, disbelief crossing his face as he pulled out the picture. It couldn’t be… She was… There was no way. But the picture said otherwise.

Natasha was alive…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought? :)


	2. Decisions and Memories

Clint's choice had been an easy one. He was going to bring Tasha home.

But he had wanted to do this alone. The team didn't need to be brought in. They had fought too hard to finally be free from the cops chasing them.

But Fury thought otherwise…

* * *

_Clint met Fury outside. "I'm going to need all the info you got," the twenty-eight-year-old told the older man._

" _You'll get it when the rest of the team does," Fury responded, leaning against his car._

" _No team. This has got to be me alone."_

" _It's not that simple," Fury replied. "The crew we're after hit like thunder and disappear like smoke. You go in alone… You won't ever touch them. I've been chasing this guy over four continents, twelve countries and believe me; the last goddamn place I want to be is on your doorstep, selling girl scout cookies."_

_Clint frowned, conflict obvious in his features._

" _I need your help, Clint," Fury admitted. "I need your team."_

_Clint knew from those words that Fury thought Clint and his crew were the only chance he had to catch this new team. And that meant that it was Clint's only chance to bring Tasha home…_

* * *

Clint bit on his finger as he drove to his sister's house. After she had Jack, he did not want to involve her in this. But he needed Bobbi and Lance to know that Natasha was still alive.

* * *

Lance and Bobbi were sitting outside with their son, enjoying a small family picnic. Jack wasn't particularly interested in his monkey as Bobbi tried to entice their little boy to play.

"I thought you liked this," Lance said to his son as the six-month-old let go of the monkey. He grinned at Bobbi as he reached over and picked up the blue Nissan Skyline GT-R R34. "Or this?" he asked, holding the car in front of his son.

Jack was fascinated by the car, reaching out to grab hold of it.

"Yes!" Lance exclaimed, grinning in triumph at Bobbi, making her laugh in response to his pride. Lance kissed Jack's head softly. "That's my boy," he praised.

Bobbi watched her two favourite men (of three, the other being her big brother) as Lance showed off the paper plane he had made to their son. "Now let's see if this things flies," Lance said to Jack, throwing the plane so it flew over to the driveway.

Just as it landed, Clint's Dodge Challenger pulled up in front of the plane.

"It's Uncle Clint, what do you know," Lance informed his son. Taking Jack's small hand in his much larger one, Lance waved at Clint for Jack. "You waving?  _Hi, Uncle Clint, what's up?_ " he mimicked.

"Hi, Jack," Clint greeted his nephew with a proud grin as he got out of his Challenger.

" _Hi, Uncle Clint. What's going on?_ " Lance continued to mimic for Jack. "Are you excited to see him?"

"Are you already pushing imports on him?" Clint asked Lance, teasing the poor man.

"What are you saying? I'm not-… Dad's not pushing anything,," Lance replied playfully although defensively. "He chose that car," he informed Clint.

"Yeah we know he's a Hunter..." Clint started, pulling out a model of his 1970 Dodge Charger R/T from behind his back. Handing it to Jack, he informed his nephew, "I bought you something, Jack." He grinned when Jack reached out for the toy. "Yeah!" he cheered. "He's also a Barton," he finished, continuing to smirk smugly.

"Well luckily he has a couple more years to decide," Bobbi interrupted, moving her sundress over her knees as she moved to get up. "Right?" she asked her son, smiling at him when he blinked up at her sleepily.

"I think he's decided, Bobbi," Clint joked, making them all chuckle.

"I think it's time for his nap," Bobbi commented, watching Jack's eyes slide close with tiredness. She took Jack gently from Lance as she stood up. "Come on, Baby," she whispered to her little boy. "Say bye," she whispered to him, pressing her lips to her son's head as she headed inside to feed him before putting him to bed.

Lance watched the woman and their son as she walked them into the house. Clint smiled after his sister and nephew; he was proud and happy to see her happy like this...

* * *

While Bobbi was still inside, Lance grabbed two bottles of beer for Clint and himself; Bobbi was still breastfeeding so he grabbed her a bottle of non-alcoholic wine.

"It's weird, huh" Lance commented as he was nursing his beer, making Clint turn to him, confusion clear on his face.

"What's weird?" Clint asked, watching Lance carefully.

Lance moved his hands as if he couldn't believe the words that were running through his head. "We got everything," he started. "Down to the beer and the barbeque," he added, chuckling. "I. Just. I don't know. It just doesn't feel like home. Maybe it's because… Ah. You don't really appreciate something until somebody takes it away," he commented, looking up at Clint. "I don't know," he said resting his head in his hand. "You know you probably wouldn't recognise the place, it's changed so much."

"Yeah," Clint sighed, looking away from Lance. "Everything's changed."

"So what's up with you? What's going on?" Lance asked, eyeing the envelope Clint had brought with him.

Clint picked up the envelope and handed it to Lance. "Taken a week ago," he informed Lance as the former agent opened the envelope.

"Diplomatic Security Service," Lance read as Bobbi came out of the house, watching her brother and Lance with a worried look. Lance looked up at Clint. "Fury?" Lance asked but it sounded like a statement rather than a question. Lance couldn't believe what he was seeing. Natasha was dead. Because of him. The picture had to be a fake. "You know I used to pull this shit when I was a cop," he said to the older man. "This is exactly what cops do. He's messing with your head," Lance commented, dropping the file to the table. This had to be some sick joke. Sighing, he pressed his hands to his lips before saying one of his few regrets. "Nat's dead, Clint."

"I need to know for sure," Clint replied, watching Lance carefully; he knew Lance blamed himself for Natasha's death – but at the end of the day, Clint viewed it that Lance wasn't the one that pulled the trigger.

"Then I'm going with you," Lance decided.

"You said you were going to leave this life behind," Clint stated, thinking about Bobbi and Jack.

"We both said we were leaving this life behind," Lance replied, glaring at Clint; like Hell he was letting him do this alone.

"He's right," Bobbi interrupted. "We're family," she stated, resting her hand on Lance's shoulder. "You got a problem, we deal with this together," she added as Lance rested his hand on top of hers. "I'll feel safer knowing you're both out there together. Watching each other's backs. You're stronger together. You always were. Now go get Tasha. Bring her home."


	3. London Part One

Clint stood at the window of Cannon Place, his thoughts dwelling on Natasha. Memories of the times they were together; fighting with each other, making love, driving. Their time in Dominican Republic. He had tried to move on after her death. But he couldn't. She was too much ingrained in his life that moving on felt like he was betraying her…

* * *

_Clint grinned at Natasha as she moved to straddle him. "I'm supposed to be driving, Tasha," he commented as she moved her head so she could bite and suck on his neck playfully._

" _Then drive," she whispered lowly, smirking as her lover grinded his hips up against her. "You can still drive. I'm not tall enough to distract you from driving," she added cheekily._

" _You're a tease," he replied, smiling as she shuffled closer to him. "You going to fuck me right here, Red?" he teased._

_Natasha grinned. "I prefer living so no. That can wait until the hotel," she whispered, kissing her mark on his skin. "But I can get off," she told him._

" _Why do I love you?" he teased, pressing a kiss to the exposed skin of her shoulder._

" _Because I'm the only one who can put up with your daredevil antics," she replied, kissing her way up his neck, one hand resting on the nape of his neck. "And I'm not so love sick girl who fell in love with your car and race wins."_

_Clint grinned. "No, you fell in love with Clint Barton, the old circus act," he whispered. "I never thanked you for that."_

_Natasha smiled. "You just did."_

* * *

_Natasha moaned as Clint pinned her to the hotel door. "Inside," she managed to get out as he claimed her lips with his. "Please. Inside."_

_Clint handed her the hotel key, breaking the kiss so he could attack her neck. Natasha slid the key in, and the door opened behind her back. They stumbled in, Clint's hands running over Natasha's body as she caught the top of his tank top and dragged him in with her._

_Once the door slammed shut behind them, Clint lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. Natasha pulled him down on top of her as he placed her on the bed, grinning into their kiss when he grunted softly._

_Clint leaned back on his knees, pulling his top over his head before tossing it to the floor. He gripped the top of Natasha's dress, raising an eyebrow at her. "Was this expensive?"_

_Natasha knew where this was going. "Not really," she breathed, her hands coming to rest on his biceps. "Rip it, please?" she whispered._

_Clint grinned, ripping the fabric clean through the middle before pulling it off of her. Then he roughly kissed her, making her grin into the kiss. "You're mine," he growled into her mouth._

" _Yes," she agreed, bringing her hands to the waistband of Clint's pants. "Get these off," she requested, whimpering in pleasure when he rolled her right nipple between his thumb and forefinger through the lace of her bra._

_Clint groaned and broke the kiss, helping Natasha remove his pants and boxers before he slipped his hands under her back to undo her bra with deft fingers. He kissed his way down to her chest as he brought the fabric up her arms. Natasha arched up into his touch, moaning his name as he used the bra to tie her wrists to the bed._

" _Tasha," he whispered reverently, trailing his hands down her arms until his hands reached her breasts. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, leaning down and brushing his lips over her harden nipple._

_Natasha moaned and arched her back up into his mouth. "Clint," she gasped, trying to wrap her legs around his waist._

_Clint smiled and moved his lips to her other breast, giving it the same attention._

_Natasha wanted to touch him. To feel his skin under her hands. But for now, she had to be content to let him have his way with her._

_Clint slowly made his way down her body, kissing and nipping on her skin as he moved. He grinned against her skin as he spread her legs wider so he could lie between them. He slid his fingers under the lace of her thong and pulled away from where he had sucked a hickey into her hip. "Can I rip these?" he asked, his voice low and husky._

_Natasha breathed through her nose and nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. She watched him through hooded eyes as he grinned up at her. Placing a kiss to the inside of her thigh, he tore the fabric quickly, tossing it to the floor. He hooked his left arm under her leg while pushing the other further so he had more room to tease her._

_Natasha tried to grasp the bra in her hands as Clint moved his mouth up and down her sex, breathing against her, never touching her. "Please," she whispered. "Please, Clint."_

_Clint took pity on her as she squirmed in his touch. He leaned in and licked a broad strip along her sex. Natasha jumped in surprise at the sudden action but moaned as he repeated the action. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hungrily._

_Natasha moaned and rocked her hips into Clint's mouth. Clint placed one hand and pinned her hips to the mattress. She gasped and groaned as he slid one then two fingers inside her, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of her cunt. "Fuck, Clint. Please. Please," she moaned, begged. She didn't even know what she was asking him for. But he seemed to know exactly what she wanted._

_Clint hooked his fingers inside her and dragged his teeth over her clit. Natasha cried out as she came, her body shaking in his arms as the waves of her orgasm worked through her._

_He continued to pin her to the mattress, teasing her as he drew out her orgasm. He knew how sensitive she was after coming, so he planned to draw this out as much as he could._

_Eventually, it became too much. "Clint, too much," she whimpered, twisting her hips. "Too much."_

_Clint finally pulled away from her sex, kissing his way up her body as the aftershocks rocked through her. He kissed her breasts before kissing her mouth, grinning when she groaned at the taste of herself on his lips._

_Slowly, he reached up and undid her bra, releasing her hands. She immediately brought one down to cup his jaw while the other went to his hair._

_Clint let her control the kiss, letting her roll them over so she was on top. She nipped on his bottom lip playfully as he sat up. "Tasha," he breathed against her lips._

" _Easy, Hawk," she whispered against his lips. "Let me take care of you," she whispered, pulling away from his mouth. She slowly made her way down his body, taking her time as she nibbled, kissed and ran her tongue along the outline of his muscles. She spread his legs as she lay down on the bed, not unlike what he had done when he went down on her; the only difference being that he was able to touch her, simply touch her not needing to guide her. She smirked up at him when he growled as she slowly took his cock in her hand and teasingly rubbed the tip of her nose along the underside._

" _Tasha," he growled as she continued to tease him. "Stop teasing me," he requested, making Natasha grin._

_Slowly, she took him in her mouth, looking up at him through hooded eyes. He was leaning up on the pillows, his hands running through her hair and over her skin. As she bobbed her head, smiling wickedly around him, Clint buried his hand in her hair, wanting to hold her soft hair as she worked him._

_Clint breathed heavily through his nose when Natasha brought her hand to massage his balls, making them tighten up at her touch. He counted through various ways of doing up a car to try to stop himself from coming too quickly. He tugged on Natasha's hair and pulled her up off of him, kissing her deeply._

_Natasha moaned at the grip of Clint's hand in her hair, kissing him deeply. "Clint," she gasped, letting him roll them so she was underneath him. "Please. Please make love to me," she whispered into his mouth._

_Clint hitched her right leg over his waist as she reached between them, grasping his hard cock by the base and positioning him at her entrance. He sunk into her with one thrust, Natasha's hands going to his back, her nails digging into his skin. She broke the kiss, burying her face in his neck, gasping his name in pleasure as he waited for her to adjust to his cock filling her once more._

_He pressed his lips to her neck as she moved her hips beneath his, telling him that she was ready. He kept one hand holding her thigh over his hip, while the other took her hands as she brought them up to his hair and pinned them above her head. He slowly began to move inside her, pulling out before slamming back in._

" _Yes," Natasha moaned, arching up into Clint as he slammed into her. He always knew exactly how rough or slow she needed him when they made love. And right now, she wanted it rough. "Fuck. Clint. Harder. Faster."_

_Clint lifted to his knees and pushed down into her, making the red-head moan in delight at his actions. He kissed her deeply, grinning as she moaned into his mouth. He kept her arms pinned above her head, knowing how much not being able to hold him as he drove himself deep inside her both frustrated her and aroused her._

_Natasha broke the kiss, begging, pleading for him to let her touch him. But he knew that she was okay with not touching him if when he was in control. So he tightened his grip on her wrists and released her thigh, using his now free hand to reach between them. His thumb rubbed her clit in quick motions, making Natasha shudder and moan while she brought her legs to wrap around his waist._

_She went off like a firecracker when Clint pinched her clit and drove his cock as deep as he could inside her. She screamed, cried out his name, as she came hard around his cock. Her walls clenched rhythmically around him. He thrust a few more times inside her before letting her fluttering walls pull him into his orgasm, spilling his seed inside her._

_Clint collapsed on top of her, releasing her wrists as his body lay on top of hers. Natasha immediately brought her hands to his hair, trailing her fingers through his sweaty hair as they both recovered from their respective orgasms._

_Clint kissed his way up to her lips, grinning when she whimpered as his actions moved his slowly softening cock inside her. She brought her legs down to intertwine with his, continuing to kiss him languidly._

_"I love you," he whispered against her lips._

_Natasha smiled. "I love you too," she whispered, her arms moving along his body, both content to stay like that as long as they could..._

* * *

Clint heard Sam and Tony as they entered the office space that they were using as a base while Sharon and Lance were checking out the weapons.

"Thank God," Tony exclaimed, gesturing to the computers and tech that was set up for him. "Finally, some equipment I can work with. Way better than that trash in Rio."

"What up bro?" Sam greeted Steve as Tony continued to rant about the new tech.

"Way better," Sharon agreed with Tony, loading one of the assault rifles.

Fury and Yelena arrived at the office space seconds later. "You sure about these guys?" Yelena asked her boss.

"Nope," Fury responded as they made their way through the large office space.

"Has anyone heard from Thor or Bruce?" Lance asked as he unloaded his new Glock.

"The last anyone seen them, they were blowing up the casinos in Monte Carlo," Steve replied as he was eating; the man could eat for England and still not put on weight.

"I thought that Rio was our last job, Lance?" Sam said to Lance, phrasing it like a question, looking up at one of his closest friends, wondering what had made Lance and Clint call them all here. "And whose paying for all this equipment? The taxpayers? So now we work for the Hulk?" he asked, playing up his body to replicate the image.

Lance smirked when he saw said 'Hulk' walk in behind Sam while Sharon kept a straight face.

"Why do I smell baby oil?" Sam asked, sniffing the air.

"You keep runnin' that pie-hole, and you're going to smell an ass-kickin'," Fury warned as he and Yelena arrived at the table where the map of London was laid out.

"Alright, Fury," Clint greeted, walking away from his thoughts by the window. He walked slowly over to the group. "You got the best crew in the world standing right in front of you. Give them a reason to stay."

Fury looked around the table and had to agree with Barton's statement; he did have the best crew standing in front of him. "Our target is Alexei Shostakov," he started, tossing a picture of said target on the table. "Born in Russia, moved to London when he was five. Former major in the SAS, black ops soldier. He ran the UK's mobility division of Cobble and Bosra."

Sharon and Lance moved from the arms table over to where Sam, Yelena, Fury and Steve were standing.

"Oh damn," Tony commented, walking away from his new tech. "That mobility unit is the truth," he started. "We're talking vehicular warfare. Best in the world," he explained as he arrived at the table beside Sharon.

"Got some chips?" Sam asked Steve, who held out his empty bag.

Fury raised an eyebrow but made no comment. "For years, they've been running ops in Europe," he started, flicking through different pieces of information. "Their most recent jobs have graduated them to a whole different level. Three targets, three highly specific; the program terminal of ICB missile and a poison Cobra virus from an NSA Black Lab," he stated before rolling his eyes in frustration as Sam asked Tony for a quarter.

"Seriously? You're a millionaire and you still trying to ask for money?" Tony hissed, slipping him a few coins.

Fury glared at Sam, as the latter replied, "That's how you stay a millionaire."

"So what does this all mean?" Lance asked, ignoring his teammate's argument.

"Our best guess is that Shostakov's crew is building a nightshade device," Fury stated.

"Which is?" Sharon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A tech bomb designed to block an entire military communication grid for twenty-four hours," Yelena explained.

"Blind a solider for a second in the middle of a fight and he dies," Fury commented. "You blind a country for twenty-four hours… The loss of life is unthinkable. This could be worth millions to the right buyer."

"Billions?" Tony asked. "Why don't we just steal that shit?"

"Hey, man," Sam started from where he stood at the vending machines. "Which one of these is a dollar?"

Fury shot the vending machine before Sam could continue. "It's on the house," he told him. Turning to the rest of them, he informed them, "I want you to help me catch Shostakov. He's only got one piece left that he needs and I intend to stop him before he gets it. Now I know you guys are a family. So I'm offering you a chance, right now, to make that family whole again," he stated before tossing the picture of Natasha on the table for them to look at.

"You want to make this family whole again?" Lance asked. "Get us to Natasha, we'll get you to Shostakov, free pardons all way round."

"I can't promise you that," Fury replied.

"Yes, you can," Lance replied.

Clint walked over beside his brother-in-law. "That's the deal," he stated, his arms folded over his chest. "Take it or leave it?"

"You get me Shostakov, and I'll get you your pardons," Fury finally answered.

"You heard him," Lance stated, looking at the team. "But this is different. We're not dealing with cops. We're not dealing with drug dealers. This is a whole different level."

"We're getting paid, right?" Sam asked…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have exams tomorrow and Saturday so you have this update to placate you until Sunday. Or Monday. Still debating which story I will be updating next :)


	4. London Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To shed confusion, here's a quick breakdown of who is who:  
> Clint Barton = Dominic Toretto  
> Natasha Romanoff = Letty Ortiz  
> Lance Hunter = Brian O'Conner  
> Bobbi Morse = Mia Toretto  
> Jack Hunter = Jack O'Conner  
> Steve Rogers = Han  
> Sharon Carter = Gisele Yashar  
> Sam Wilson = Roman Pearce  
> Tony Stark = Tej Parker  
> Nick Fury = Luke Fury  
> Yelena Belova = Riley Hicks  
> Alexei Shostakov = Owen Shaw  
> Ivan Petrovitch = Ian Shaw  
> Oakes = Niko Constantin

The crew watched from a neighbouring building site as Interpol and British police set up for their infiltration of Shostakov's base. "Interpol picked up one of Alexei's guys in Moscow," Fury informed them. "I went in, had a little therapy session with him. He gave up Alexei's hideout."

"Then why aren't we down there now?" Sharon couldn't help but ask.

"Well, we weren't invited," Fury answered honestly.

"Fury, they're sending in your punching bag," Tony called out from where he was monitoring the frequencies from Interpol. "He's wired. He's going to give a positive ID on Alexei before they move in."

* * *

"So, the cops just let you go, huh?" Alexei asked, suspicious as Niko walked in.

"Don't worry, I didn't give them shit," Niko lied.

"Oh, I'm not worried," Alexei replied honestly. "Okay. Turn it over for me," he ordered, gesturing to the car he had been working on. After he heard it run for a few seconds, he gestured for Niko to turn it back off. "God, it's amazing," he started. "The simplest things can cause the biggest problems. Good news is," he commented, holding up a screw, "If you swap out a bad part, everything runs smooth as silk again."

"Look, Alexei..." Niko begun to protest as Alexei reached inside the car. "Wait, Alexei! Alexei!"

* * *

"I just got confirmation on Alexei. They're going in," Tony informed the group. As he spoke, the police and Interpol began moving in.

"Wait, wait, hold up..." Tony commented as the crew waited to move. "Police scanners are saying alarms are going off at Interpol headquarters."

"Shit," Lance cursed. "He brought us here so he could take down Interpol. This whole thing's a set-up."

"Lance, take the team," Clint ordered.

"What about you?" Lance asked, confused slightly.

"Fury and I will wait for Alexei," Clint answered. "Alexei leads to Natasha."

Lance nodded and led the team out of the site.

"Come on, you son of a bitch," Fury muttered as he and Clint waited for Shostakov to make a move…

* * *

Alexei threw a bag to Niko. "What's this?" Niko asked, confused.

"It's your share from the last job," Alexei replied as if it was obvious. "You're part of the team, Niko. You do your job, you get paid," he stated as he climbed into the car. "There's a little extra in there for you. Consider it an advance."

"For what?" Niko asked, looking up at his boss.

"The next job, of course," Alexei replied.

"Which job?"

"The one we're working right now."

* * *

"Steve, how far are we from Interpol?" Lance asked over the radio.

"Twelve blocks away."

"You guys, it's a ghost town over here," Tony commented. "Alexei must have pulled all the cops to him."

"All right, y'all, we're in this shit, so let's go get it," Sam added to the conversation.

* * *

"It's been fun running with you, mate," Alexei said to Niko before starting his car and driving out of the underground garage.

Interpol entered the garage just as Alexei pulled out of the room. "Stop! Drop the bag!" they shouted at Niko who opened the bag to find a bomb intermingled with the money.

As Alexei pulled out from the underground, he let off the bombs holding the columns keeping the building site off the basement levels.

Clint and Fury watched as Alexei pulled out of the collapsing building site, the bullets bouncing off the armour plate of the homemade car. Clint and Fury quickly moved to their own cars, following Shostakov.

"There he is," Yelena spotted.

"On it," Fury stated, turning out onto the street after Alexei. "Barton, it's on you. Straight ahead, don't lose him," he ordered as they chased after Shostakov.

"Ain't gonna happen," Clint promised.

Police cars charged straight at Alexei but he simply sped up. The ram at the front of Shostakov's car flipped all three cars out of his way.

"Sorry about that, boys," Fury commented as he narrowly missed a spinning police car…

* * *

"Interpol, straight ahead," Steve informed them.

"Let's go, guys. We've got company," the sniper said into his mike.

"Let's go, boys," the woman in the ramp car ordered.

"Get in! Let's go!" Lance ordered as the jeep and ramp car pulled off.

Steve caught Sharon and pulled her behind a post-box for cover as the sniper began rapidly firing.

"Hey! We got to move. Now!" another sniper ordered the first.

"Alexei, we have three cars tailing us," the woman driving the other ramp car informed her boss.

"You know what to do," Alexei answered.

"Get the chip gun ready, c'mon," the larger of the two men in the jeep ordered the guy in the back.

"Guys, I got the Rover," Tony informed the group as they chased after the other crew.

"Okay, well, I got... Whatever the hell that thing is," Sam replied.

The back window of the Rover came down as the guy in the back shot an electric chip at Tony's and Sam's cars.

"What is that, a hockey puck?" Sam asked, not knowing what the chip was or would do to his car.

"I got them!" the guy in the back of the Rover shouted.

"Chip one is ready," the larger man stated.

Suddenly, Tony's front right wheel went, sending him crashing into a parked car.

"Oh, shit!" Sam shouted as his front wheel did the same, sending him into a side building.

"The last chip is ready," the larger man of the Rover stated.

Lance skilfully used his car to drift, knocking his chip off a pillar before continuing to chase the other crew.

"No good! No good!" the large man shouted I disbelief.

"Approaching rendezvous point," the woman in the ramp car informed her boss.

"Clint! Tony and Sam are out! Where you at?" Lance called out through the radio.

"I'm right behind you!" Clint answered, pulling up behind his brother-in-law.

"Stay on track. I'm taking the contingency," Alexei ordered his team.

"Boys, I got eyes on Alexei. He just made a left," Fury noted to Clint and Lance.

"I got right," lance replied.

"Barton, make that left!" Fury shouted.

Clint quickly pulled down the escape tunnel after Alexei.

"Vegh, I need your help," the driver of the Rover told the woman of the ramp car.

"No problem," Vegh answered.

Lance rammed the Rover three times before he was caught out when it suddenly pulled out to the left and let the other ram car toss Lance's car in the air…

* * *

 

Clint and Fury continued to chase Alexei, managing to get him between their jeep and car. Suddenly, Clint's car was hit by another. He noticed who was driving. "Natasha," he whispered.

Fury went up the service ramp while Clint followed Natasha's car. Fury glanced down and noticed Alexei driving below them. "Take the wheel," he ordered Yelena. He climbed out of the car and carefully managed to leap down onto Alexei's car, groaning as he landed hard on the roof before Alexei managed to be knocked off by the Russian.

* * *

Clint continued to chase Natasha until they came to a sudden stop.

"Natasha," Clint started before the red-head suddenly shot him in the shoulder. He fell back onto the bonnet of his car, his hand going up to his now wounded shoulder.

They both looked shocked at her actions before Natasha climbed back into her car and drove off…

* * *

"This is crazy," Sam stated, punching his own hand. "We are not in Brazil. So, now we got cars flying in the air? On some 007-type shit? This is not what we do!"

"Man, you really got to check that emotion. Your voice just went from Shaggy to Scooby-Doo," Tony teased him. "This is not what we ro-ro-roooo," he stated, mimicking Scooby-Doo, making Sharon and Steve snicker.

"See, man, when a woman starts shooting at you, that's a clear sign to back the fuck off!" Sam replied. "We need to get the hell out of Dodge! That could have been my forehead, man."

"No. That's not as big as your forehead," Tony answered.

"Bobbi… Uh, It's definitely Natasha. But it's, uh.. It's complicated," Lance told his wife over the phone.

"Natasha's alive," Bobbi replied as she held Jack in her arms. "That's all that matters. We have her back, Lance."

"Well, do me a favour and give Jack a kiss goodnight for me," he requested, making Bobbi smile slightly.

"Be safe," she almost begged.

"I love you, Bobbi," he answered before slowly hanging up. He approached Clint as he watched Clint pull the bullet out of his own shoulder. He spoke as Clint dropped the single bullet into a kidney dish. "She definitely saw it was you'?

"She looked dead at me, Lance," Clint answered, heartbreak obvious in his voice.

"Maybe the Natasha we once knew is gone, Clint," Lance reluctantly told his brother-in-law. "Even though she's alive, maybe she's gone."

"You don't turn your back on family," Clint answered him, looking Lance in the eye. "Even when they do."

* * *

_Natasha smiled as she felt Clint slowly kissed along her spine. "I'm not going to school," she informed him sleepily._

" _I may be your boyfriend but that doesn't mean you get to skip out on school," he answered against her skin, smiling as he made his way up to her neck. "Tasha," he growled when she refused to move._

" _No," she answered, smiling as Clint wrapped his arms around her bare waist. "It's not like I'm going to college," she added, pulling his arms to wrap tighter around her._

" _Tasha," he whispered, nuzzling her neck. "What can I do for you?" he whispered._

_Natasha turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling her to him. "Fuck me?" she asked, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist. "Please, Stud?"_

" _I'm such a bad boyfriend," he muttered before kissing her deeply._

_Natasha smiled against his lips; she got what she wanted. "No you're not," she whispered against his lips, "You're giving me what I want."_

_Clint groaned. "Don't turn your back on family," he whispered, reiterating the words of his late mother. "I'll never turn my back on you, Tasha," he promised her…_


End file.
